A Chance For Heartbreak
by RocksArePeopleToo
Summary: Lexi, that one funny theatre kid, catches her best friend Kayla kissing her neighbor, AKA Blake: the boy of her dreams. After comically saving Blake's friend Aidan from falling to his death out of a window, Lexi is invited by Zach, Blake's closest friend, to a party at Blake's house. Zach then follows her into a room and offers her an extremely tempting deal of revenge and romance.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a theatre kid, and a book geek. I'm not too popular but just enough so that I'm not walking alone in the hallways.

Oh Lordy.

The hallways.

Blake.

Where he walked with an assurance of himself. A smile or a smirk on his lips. Not one too cocky, but just enough for you to know he knew he was sexy. Dark brown hair and these big blue eyes that could light up or darken according to his emotion.

We were so alike, he and I. He was into the same music, he was even a lead role for one of our musicals. Except I just wasn't up to par, slightly odd with matching crazy un tameable hair. I just wasn't at his level.

It was weird because he was also my neighbor, I could see into his bed room, it was only 2 feet away.

As in I could see my now ex best friend, Kayla, in his room. Popping her gum and wrapping her arms around his neck like the snake she was.

This set off a complete chain reaction in me. I realize now who the real Blake was, and my feelings for Blake almost flew away. I guess it was just infatuation.

Anyways, all the anger had gotten me to start running. Although I was slightly over weight, I had still done alot of sports in my time and my stamina was great. I took running to the extreme, in no time it became an actual love and passion for me. Before I knew it I had lost the extra weight, lost a best friend, lost a crush, and had gained a new love for running.

I could hear him and his friends talking to each other. It was the last week of summer and he was throwing his annual party in an hour or two. Before hand he always had his friends over to hang out in his room. One of them, Aidan, had the left the window open. Easy.

"Dude you lost the bet man, just do it." Aaron was holding up his phone doing another video tape for their you-tube videos.

"Shit." I could practically see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Okay. Just get it over with."

Next thing I heard the was a loud groan and a thump on the floor.

He just got kicked.

In the balls.

I stifled a laugh as the boys by the window were cracking up. Aidan, Blake's best friend since birth, was sitting by the window and laughed hard as he leaned back.

Apparently he didn't remember he left the window open.

He fell backwards as I ran over and stuck my arms out.

"HOLY SHIT!" We both yelled at the same time. Blake and his other friend, Zach, sucked in a breath, there eyes wide and horror stricken.

I caught Aidan's shoulders and gave out a sigh of relief along with Blake and Seth.

"What the fuck!" I pushed Aiden toward the window as Zach took both his arms and pulled him in.

Immediately after being pulled Aiden turned to face me.

"Holy shit, it was a chick." His eyes looking me once over.

Only he did it twice.

"And a gorgeous one at that," he added.

Blake pushed Aiden away from the window, and his jaw dropped. He then closed his mouth squinted, making an obviously confused face.

Zach shoved Blake, "Don't be rude."

Zach then bent down and pushed his head through the window. He stared at me, suprised by something.

He realized he was staring after a moment and recovered with a small smile.

"Damn, you seriously saved him back there, thanks."

I let out a smile, "No problem".

Zach gave a goofy grin back, " Are you busy later on?"

"Not unless you count walking your dog busy."

He let out a chuckle, his green eyes lightening to show they had small flecks of gold.

"Well how about you come over in a few hours, we're throwing an end of the summer party."

My eyebrows shot up, "For real?"

"Hell yeah."

"Um, yeah, sure okay I'll go."

"Awesome, see you in a bit Lexi."

Wait. What. He knew my name?

"See you in a bit," I smiled.

We both shut our windows and I drew my curtains together.

Oh my God.

What just happened...

I'm going to a party.

No.

I'm going to THE party.

Holy shit.

I raced to my closet, throwing the doors open.

What the hell am I going to wear!?

Hey there watties! I know this is short but my first chapter for anything always is *sigh*.

Thanks so much for reading! If you have time check out my other story, Not as he seems.

Next chappie will definitely include the party! So please please please share, vote and comment! I love reading em all!

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, love you all!

P.S. Feel free to make me a banner or cover, cuz I'd flipping love it!3


	2. Chapter 2

"What would one wear to a party?'

I asked the air all nonchalantly, though I was obviously fangirling on the inside.

Damn.

I need a best friend. All my friends at lunch were kind of odd but it wasn't like I had the right to complain. Plus I love them.

Most of them.

But I needed that real best friend. One like in all the books. The person who knows everything about you and sticks with you no matter what, vice versa as well of course. It USED to be Kayla but well...

Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky in the party.

I looked at my closet.

What to wear.

God save the Queen.

Bananasandpickles.

Arizona Tea.

Box.

Hammer pants?

Ugh.

I jumped up. I know.

I reached all the way back into my closet feeling the different cloths. I finally came across a cool silk.

"Gotchya." I mumered as I pulled out a black amd gold dress.

I grinned.

After quickly undressing, I slipped the dress on.

It fell a few inches above my knee with a swish.

I looked awesome.

But it was missing something...

I dug through my accessories, but nothing seemed just right.

Suddenly I remembered.

I pulled a shoe box out of a tiny corner of the closet.

As the top was lifted up a sparkle shone through.

My gold pumps.

I had gotten them for my 16th birthday and had only worn them once. I slipped them onto my feet and stood up. My back was straightened out and my legs seemed to be longer. Sexier.

After straightening my hair, and wetting the ends so it curled inward, I applied eyeliner and shadow to make my eyes seem larger. With a last touch of mascara and a lip stain just for fun, I was ready to go.

Taking a deep breath I opened my door and took a step out.

Music was blasting and his front yard was packed with people trying to get inside.

Bubba, a friend of the boys, was infront of the door with a clip board.

I sighed when I realized that these people were trying to get into this same party every year, that I was just invited to three hours ago.

Strutting down the sidewalk looking ahead of me so as not to trip, I heard a deep voice call my name out. Looking up I caught site of a face. Zach.

I grinned as he made his way toward me.

"Hey, you made it!"

"Yeah."

"You look amazing." He exhaled scanning me. I guess I did a pretty good job.

"Well you look pretty good too." And that he did. Really freakishly hot. He was wearing a tshirt that had the little suit on the front with a white tie and a hat he wore backwards. Did I mention he smelled delish? Well he did. Just the right amount of Axe.

He grabbed my hand, suprising me a bit. It was nice and gentle but not so much that it seemed like I was the one doing all the holding.

Zach pulled me into the house, and I was getting looks from everyone. Only a few were of pure hatred, others were of suprise or adoration. More than several were pretty lusty...and not all from guys.

Zach let go and went to the kitchen, he had gone to get us drinks.

He brought me back a coke in a red solo cup. "Don't worry, I didn't spike it and I figured you weren't one for beer." He smiled.

"Yeah actually I don't drink."

"Me neither," he tilted his cup to show me a fizzing sprite.

I was about to look up at him when something caught my eye.

My cup dropped to the floor spilling the dark soda everywhere.

Blake was on the couch with some girl...

Kayla.

They were both drinking. She climbed into his lap straddling him. She gulped down the rest of her drink and smashed her lips against his.

My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest again, just like the time before.

I ran upstairs into Blakes room. Holy crap. So was not ready for that.

I wasn't still in love with Blake after last year, but it still hurt to see Kayla like that.

I heard my name being called. Someone came into the room, but I had closed my eyes.

A warm hand took my own.

My eyes shot open. Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot up my arm. And not the kind that gives you butterflies.

"OW. What the fuck was that?!" I yanked my hand back.

Zach looked at me wide eyed and then he started smiling and trying to hold in a laugh.

After a few seconds of staring at my face he exploded in laughter, doubling over he put his hand up like he was gesturing for me to stop something.

That's when I saw it.

The bastard had an electric buzzer on his hand. I pretending to be fuming, though it was pretty hilarious.

"Asshole!" I smiled and grabbed his hand and he straightened up, only a few inches away from my face.

"What're you ganna do about it?"He smirked.

I played with the tips of his fingers and stared at him seductively, pursing my lips.

I put my face up to his like I was about to kiss him, then turned his hand over so his palm was facing his on chest and gave it a hard push against his own chest.

He yelped, and jumped back. Now it was my turn to laugh. I leaned against the wall laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

My hands were over my collar bone and clutching my stomach I just couldn't stop laughing.

Because I was so busy laughing, I hadn't noticed that Zach had taken the buzzer off and had started making his way over to me.

"If that didn't make you forget about Blake, I don't know what will."

"What?" I was confused. He knew?

I furrowed my brows. And he was right. It was like all the sadness I had just felt, melted away.

"You don't need him. I need to tell you something" His eyes met mine. Shit. His gaze is crazy intense. I broke the stare, looking at my sparkly shoes.

"Lexi..." He paused and my heartbeat began to rise.

"I really love cookies."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"I really really really love cookies and you smell like the type of cookies that are just right out of the oven. You know, the kind that melt in your mouth and are all gooey and stuff." He chuckled, looking into my eyes.

I think I'm about to melt.

"Why don't we just pretend to date?"

"No." I replied.

"I know you want to, plus think of it like this. You'll get closer to Blake and see what he's really like. Make him and Kayla jealous. Heck he'll probably end up wanting you. Anddd you still get to practice your kissing with me. Maybe after a while... you can decide if you want to actually pursue us, or we can break up because you still like Blake, no feelings hurt."

I stared at him.

And gave a slight cough.

He had a point.

But...

Ugh.

"I'll tell you tonight." No! I was supposed to say NO. It's not hard.

I got up and walked out the room, leaving him to trail behind. And me in ignorance, not knowing that the descision I'll make that night, the story I would hear, would change my life forever.

***************************3

Holy shizwiz. I'm sure you all can guess whats going to happen, but this is NOT going to be another cliche wattpad story.

VOTE.

COMMENT!TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!(:

SHAAAREEE!?

Pedro.

Jk it's Jeneane silly.

Also if you didnt know, I'm on fb (Jeneane Human), twitter, jaywayoflife, instagram, hahaxthatxnotxevenxfunny Add me, and check out my live broadcasts on you now every once in a while, I tweet when I'm about to get on! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL!(:


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you want to, plus think of it like this. You'll get closer to Blake and see what he's really like. Make him and Kayla jealous. Heck he'll probably end up wanting you. Anddd you still get to practice your kissing with me. Maybe after a while... you can decide if you want to actually pursue us, or we can break up because you still like Blake, no feelings hurt."

I stared at him.

And gave a slight cough.

He had a point.

But...

Ugh.

"I'll tell you tonight." No! I was supposed to say NO. It's not hard.

I got up and walked out the room, leaving him to trail behind. And me in ignorance, not knowing that the descision I'll make that night, the story I would hear, would change my life forever.

*****************~(x,0)~*******

Deep in thought, I made my way downstairs.

If I was paying attention I would've realized the water spilled all over the wood the staircase was made out of.

Unfortunately, I'm a bad case of clumsiness and bad luck all rolled into one mess called well, Lexi.

Because of my...well let me be honest, because I am who I am, I slipped and fell forward, hopefully to my death because the embarassment afterward would kill me.

For once in my life. I got lucky. There was Blake, walking up the stairs and and although completely wasted, still sober enough to catch me.

There I was, leaning into his chest, my breath hitched and he started to smile. I got a little pissed.

"Just who I was looking for," he chuckled.

I looked up at him, confused.

"Me?"

He laughed, and I could feel his chest rise and fall against my own.

His grip on my arms grew tighter and he leaned into me, whispering into my ear.

"Yes, you." His breath tickled my neck and I closed my eyes feeling like I was going to explode with rage.

"Where have you been?" He continued,"I wanted to personally thank you earlier but you went with Zach somewhere." He led me up the stairs pulling me into a different room.

He led me to the bed and we both sat down.

He never stopped holding my hand. He was gripping it extremely hard.

"Do you think you could let go of my hand? You're hurting me." I tried to pull my hand away but his grip only tightened. "Seriously. STOP. You're fucking hurting me!"

He then leaned in. "You and Zach aren't..." he trailed off.

I stared at him. My mouth just wasn't working. I'm sure my eyes looked huge, seeing as I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, actually, she is." A angry voice filled the room.

I was yanked off the bed and into the arms of Zach.

"Go hook up with someone else man. Leave my girlfriend alone."

At first Blake looked confused, then pissed.

He got up and pushed through the two of us leaving, but not before I heard him mutter whore.

WHORE.

That ass fucking wipe, just called me a whore.

"You're one to talk, at least I'm not dating one!" I responded

I guess Zach didn't think my insult was enough because he lightly pushed me away and walked out the door grabbing Blakes shoulder, spinning him around.

"What the fuck man?" Blake sounded really pissed.

Apparently Blake was not as enraged as Zach because the next thing I heard was a group of sounds that can only be identified as a fight.

However, if you ask me, it wasn't much of a fight. I doubt Blake had any time to get a swing in.

A few seconds later Zach showed up in the room and grabbed my arm. We left the house after passing Blake groaning on the floor surrounded by a group of girls. One of the girls happened to be Kayla.

She glanced up and saw me, her eyes suddenly filled with hatred. Her face looked sunken in, and her make up was messed up.

Something was wrong. Extremely wrong.

After we left, we made it back to my place where I ran up the stairs to quickly change into dark skinny jeans, a black tank top with a lace cardigan and my comfiest black boots.

I stormed down the stairs, the shock of the fight was replaced with anger.

"How dare you!" I yelled at him. I smacked his chest, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close.

"How dare I what? Defend you?" He smirked

"I don't need defending! Not from YOU anyway."

His smirk was replaced with a frown."Do you really feel that way?"

"YES." He let go of my arm and took a step back, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I sighed.

"Okay... no. What I just said was really wrong, I don't feel that way I just... your just so sweet but I just don't know..." I said softly.

"Lexi. Do you have any idea what I just did for you? I threw years of friendship in the trash. I thought you..."

"I know! But that's exactly it Zach! I barely know you!"

He looked up. His eyes meeting mine.

"Then get to know me."

And with that he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

Ok so some of you are probably like, what? If you have any questions then ask me!

CHECK OUT MY STORY RAHBLAHBLAH OR ELSE 3

VOTE/COMMENT/LOVE/FAN/SHARE/LIVE/LAUGH/haveanamazi ngday/haveanamazinglife

love you all,

Jeneane Amin

P.S. The name of my other story is not RahBlahBlah. Sorry for any confusion. It's called Not as he seems


	4. Chapter 4

He looked up. His eyes meeting mine.

"Then get to know me."

And with that he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

*****0/0*****************

The car ride was silent. It was awkard for me at first but Zach had grabbed my hand. It was comforting and assuring even though he was practically a stranger.

His hand felt so right in mine.

Honestly, I felt a little guilty for what happened at the party.

Okay, alot guilty.

Things change so fast.

I feel so stupid. This was a chance for me. A chance to start over and still get revenge. A chance to show everyone who I really am.

A chance to fall in love.

Which explains why I'm here. Zach deserves a chance, hell, everyone deserves a chance. I just have to stop feeling so guilty.

What's done is done.

I sighed. Zach pulled into a vacant parking lot on the edge of the woods.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me.

"Very mysterious Zach."

"That's just the type of guy I am, mysterious and sexy." Holding my hand he helped me out of the car and without letting my hand go, we began to walk down a dimly lit trail.

"Yeah right."

"Babe, why don't you just trust me a little."

"So far all we've been doing is sitting in a car not talking, I thought I was supposed to get to know you Zach." I yanked my hand out of his. "That usually involves people moving their lips, and having sound come out."

"Like this?" He leaned over, trying to kiss me. I took a step backwards, and shoved him forward. We continued to walk.

"You know what, this is ridiculous, I'm trying to be a bit serious here. It's obvious you have feelings for me, and I'm here ready to..."

He was smiling. Grinning, really.

In front of us was a lake. The sun had began to come up and it had taken my breath away. I couldn't even seem to tear my eyes off of it.

The lake had reflected an orange glow, thanks to the sun rise. Zach had already taken a seat, and patted the ground next to him, gesturing for me to sit.

I sat down next to him, he was looking at onto the water. He then began to skip rocks he had found by his leg.

"I came here when I was really messed up and needed to figure out what to do."

It didn't feel right to talk, so I kept my mouth shut, and my eyes on him.

He sighed "You probably already know this, but I used to be into drugs. I was always high off of whatever I could find. It came to a point where I over dosed and ended up in the hospital for a week.

For months I was lost, I hated my life. I hated myself for I what I put everyone, what I put myself, through. I went to a really dark place, Lexi. I couldn't pull myself out. All my strength, my will, was used out, and gone."

"And then I saw you one day. Just sitting there, in the hallway reading.

Not giving a fuck what anyone thought. In school, surrounded by so many people, and yet you were all by yourself in your own world.

You would just smile at your book, or laugh because there was something written that was funny. I had thought that maybe you got your strength to be yourself from books."

"So that night I went to a book store." He smiled to himself.

"You were there picking out some fantasy." He laughed.

"And I remember thinking, wow, she doesn't even glance at the paranormal romance, she just went straight for the sci-fi and fantasy.

You were sitting and leaning back on the shelves, reading again...

After a while, I was seeing you everywhere. In the halls, at the book store, running around the neighborhood...

That's when I realised that you didn't get your strength from books. But that you had pulled it from yourself. You didn't rely on anybody, or anything. No one but yourself."

"I decided, I wanted to know you. But I wasn't in the state to. I would need to change myself to become worth your time.

You didn't need someone like who I was. I would have ruined you. I worked on myself. On resisting everything. Drugs, alcohol, everything. I was done with it."

"I was going to introduce myself at school, but then that whole thing with the window happened, it was a chance to start early.

I could barely recognize you. You were so gorgeous before, but I guess I wasn't the only one who worked on myself, not that I think you even needed any work.

I don't even know how I invited you, I could barely breathe after seeing you.

Lexi, you showed me that I had to rely on my self. You changed me."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I had inspired him. He thought so highly of me. He changed just because he thought he wasn't worthy, as if.

"You're so stupid." A tear fell down my cheek. "And strong, I didn't change you, Zach, I just reminded you of who you really are."

He leaned in and put his forhead against mine.

"Please let me kiss you."

A chance for heartbreak.

Hi guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Comment vote share fan! Thanks so much for reading, Love you all super much.

First commenter always gets a dedication!

love ya all!

-Jeneane

P.S. I'm not updating until I have 10 votes in all. I have 3 so far and it's a bit sad since there are 60 reads D:

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Please let me kiss you."

A chance for heart break.

His forehead was pressed against mine. My breath hitched.

God his eyes are so pretty.

He leaned in.

Right when he was about to press his lips against my own, I felt an ice cold liquid splash over my head.

It wasn't rain.

I gasped and looked up, seeing Aidan holding a giant empty styrofoam cup.

"Wonderful performance Zach." He said with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Wait what do you mean performance?" I chimed in.

"Why don't you ask Zach."

I turned to Zach. "What does he fucking mean?"

Zach rolled his eyes.

"Were you fucking lying this whole time?" I shook my head. "I can't believe this. I should have known. You're friends with Blake, that should've said enough." I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Lexi!" He grabbed my arm. "That's not what he's talking about! He was just talking about the fight."

I paused. "What do you mean?"

"The truth is Blake and I didn't really fight. It was staged. I told him I really liked you and the only way I could get you to like me was to you know..."

"No, I don't know. The whole thing was a joke? The deal? The story? The kiss?"

He grinned, both of his hands on my arms, our bodies nearly pressed together. "Technically we never kissed."

I shoved him but he wouldn't let go. "LET ME GO. You're such an asshole. Am I just some game to you? What the hell?!"

"Lexi. Everything I've told you is true. I just knew how much you hated Blake. I figured if you saw me rough him up a bit that I could win your favor. I really like you, I'm just not patient and I figured if I was still friends with Blake that you would never want to actually talk to me."

I clenched my jaw.

"Hey, yeah, hi. I'm still here guys." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I hate drama. We're not even dating, and we're already fighting." I whispered, shivering since I was wet because of Aidan's soda spillage.

His smile grew wider. "Why, Lexi. Are you implying you want us to date?"

"Shut up."

He pulled me into him, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes and stopped shivering.

"You're shivering."

"I'll live."

"Damnit."

"What's wrong?" I opened my eyes.

"I don't have a jacket to give you."

"I just said I'll live, right? Plus you're pretty warm."

I heard a slight chuckle, and couldn't feel the ground underneath my feet.

"OH MY GOD. PUT ME DOWN." I yelled squirming.

He was carrying me back to his car, princess style.

I could feel the heat returning to my cheeks ten fold.

This is so weird. I would've never imagined that any of this would happen...

You know what. Who cares? Life is too short to waste on doubting yourself and everything that happens to you.

I laughed and snuggled into shoulders.

"Sudden change of mind?" He asked.

"Let's do this."

"Do what?"

"The deal."

"Really?" He grinned, his face extremely close to my own.

"Really."

"Well, you know. We should seal the deal with a kiss." He leaned in.

I smiled, closing my eyes, and pressed my lips against his. My lips began to tingle as his moved between my own. The kiss was slow, sweet...he left the taste of coconut on my lips. I smiled when we finished, and he chuckled.

"I really enjoyed that." He looked at me as he set me down into the passenger seat of his truck.

"Me too."

No regrets, right?

"Hmmm, maybe we should do it again."

"How about now." I leaned down from my seat and kissed him again. He stopped us.

"As much as I'm loving this, we do have company..."

Aidan was standing a few feet away. He looked extremely irked.

"I want in."

I looked at Aiden, confused. "What do you mean you want in?"

"I know about your plan for revenge and jealousy."

"So?"

"So if you don't agree to my terms, I'll out you."

Hi! So I know this one is a shortie, but no worries, I will update soon!

Thank you to everyone who has voted or commented! It means so much to me!

Please vote, it takes one second! (:

Thanks a bunch,

Jeneane 3


	6. Chapter 6

"So?"

"So if you don't agree to my terms, I'll out you."

"And these terms are what exactly?" Zach leaned back onto my legs.

"I need her as a cover up."

"Covering up what exactly?"

"Look, my parents are picky. I need them to thing I'm dating an intelligent fine girl as yourself. They can't find out about my hook ups."

"So basically I'm covering up your sex life?"

"If you put it that way."

"What exactly would I be doing?"

"Well, you'd have to come to fanily events with me. Weekly dinners, the occasional get togethers and whatnot. It shouldn't be too hard."

I nodded. "Okay. Fine by me. But we should probably lay down some ground rules. One, no kissing. Two, this doesn't get out. Only the three of us can know about these deals. And three, no-"

"-Falling in love" Zach interrupted me.

"That's not what I was going to say Zach." I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Nothing else really matters Lexi..."

I looked to Aiden, and he stared back at me.

"So, we got a deal or what?" He stuck his his hand out, reaching for my own.

I nodded and took his hand, it was cold but not unpleasant. He smiled and began to turn away.

"Oh and Aiden, even though you think you're keeping a secret, you still owe me one."

He turned back around, his smile growing wider. "Nothing but the best for you, Lex." He seemed to have an impish glint in his eyes as he turned his back away from me.

He raised his hand and waved goodbye, never stopping or turning to look back.

Sorry it's been so long guys; I really appreciate all the comments. My computer was unfortunately broken for a few weeks and I haven't had anytim to really participate in anything either. Yay for finals :P

Thanks for everyone being patient with me.

See you soon,

Jeneane

P.S. Be sure to please check out my new story:

The Frog Prince: What Really Happened.

Young Pearl is the newest Castle Witch. Her career is suddenly put on hold when, on a hot summers day, Prince Lance decides to ask her ONE MORE TIME if she could help him find a way around attending the ball his parents are throwing in a month. Burning in the heat, and frustrated by his ceaseless nagging, Pearl decides to give him just what he wants...by turning him into a frog. Pearl is then banished, unless she can somehow find the prince before the ball. But finding Lance isn't the hard part, chancing upon his true love, his true princess, however, could be what ruins her for good.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh and Aiden, even though you think you're keeping a secret, you still owe me one."

He turned back around, his smile growing wider. "Nothing but the best for you, Lex." He seemed to have an impish glint in his eyes as he turned his back away from me.

He raised his hand and waved goodbye, never stopping or turning to look back.

Zach dropped me back off at home, an adorable expression on his face.

I looked at him and he gave me his irresistable puppy dog eyes.

"Well see ya." I opened the door trying to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Thank you, Lex." He smiled. "You know, for giving me a chance I guess."

I nodded, "Goodnight, Zach".

"Goodnight."

I unlcoked the door, thankfully my mom was out of town and she wouldn't be asking me why I was so late. Sighing, I took off my socks and shoes then I went up the stairs turning left into my room. After changing into my silky tank top and shorts I dropped into my bed and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling until I began to drift off.

I awoke to a familiar smell, turkey bacon. Bacon, coffee, and eggs. Yum. I got up, getting an odd vice. Something was off. I looked around until I realized my window was open. I shrugged off the feeling and lumbered my way to the window, my curtains caught in a small breeze began to flow out ward. Then I noticed Blakes window was open too. I rubbed my eyes awake and, catching a whiff of the food, decided to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of my empty stomach.

My poor tummy growled as I walked down the stairs zombie like. I guess my mom came back and was cooking me breakfast. God I love breakfast.

"Oh my God, Mom. This smells freaking delicious," I licked my lips as I made my way through the office and into the kitchen.

I heard a laugh, and it absolutely did not belong to my mother. I peeked around the corner, glancing into the kitchen. What I saw didn't surprise me as much as it would've yesterday.

"Well, you most certainly are not my mother. Mind telling me how you got in Blake?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Goodmorning to you too, sweetheart. Adressing your question, I have my ways. You honestly shouldn't leave your window unlocked. You never know who could get in." He turned away from the stove and looked at me while winking.

"Wow, nice lingerie." He gave me a sly smile as I crossed my arms.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting my creepy ass neighbor to break in to my house."

His smile dropped and his face suddenly became...full of remorse. "Look Lexi..." His eyes broke away as he looked down at the floor. "I can't tell you how bad I feel about last night. What I said, what I did... I just, I'm just not that kind of guy." I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Alright Lex, time to put on a show. No turning back now._

"Look I know it was staged." I breathed deeply and took a seat on the dining room table. "I don't hate you Blake. And you did a great thing to make your friend look good-"

"Well I am the ultimate wingman." He gave me a small side smile and I broke into a smile too.

"You're obviously willing to go to the extremities. The only problem Blake, and believe me when I say that I hate having to say this-" he set a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thank you. But as I was trying to tell you, I don't have anything against it's just that-"

"You're not comfortable with Kayla around." He sighed. I looked up at him feeling slightly regretful. Maybe...maybe he is a good guy?

"I can't... It just hurts too much to be around her, knowing she didn't care as much as I did." He nodded.

"Look, you're Zach's new girlfriend, and I want everything to be cool between us, if that's okay with you?"

I looked at him, something still seemed off I just couldn't put a finger on it, yet I sucked it up, gave him a nice fake smile and hugged him goodbye when he walked out the door.

Before he went all the way down the side walk he turned around and smiled. His eyes lit up from the sun, making them absolutely beautiful. It was kind of sad. I felt like I was saying goodbye to him forever, even though I was just permanently saying goodbye to whatever feelings I used to have for him.

It didn't matter though, since I was just making room for the new feelings I had for Zach... I hope.

It was later in the evening when I got a text.

_**Be ready 6. I'll be by to pick you up, wear something nice. (;**_

At first I had hoped the text was from Zach, but as it turns out Aidan had already decided to start cashing in his part of the deal.

I was wearing quite the dress, grey and down to my mid thigh, it even had an adorable black bow on the torso.

I heard a knock and went down the stairs to open the door. There stood Aidan, who, to put it frankly, looked handsome.

"You look cute, are you ready?" He smiled but he looked like something was worrying him.

"Yes I'm fine. What about you, are you okay?" He looked at me as I followed him out to his car. It was a gorgeous black BMW. I rolled my eyes, figures he'd be a rich kid.

"It's just... This has to go perfectly." He started the car.

"Really? There goes my plan of telling them I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what? Are you?" He looked over at me.

"No, you dumbass."

"Okay good, because I seriously can not afford to have this go badly."

"Why? What does it cost you? I'm just a cover up for your little get togethers."

"No. You have to be the epitome of perfection. My parents are just... intense when it comes down to appearances."

I wanted to press on, but I didn't. He was hiding something, and if I was going to find out what, I would need to keep my mouth shut and give him his time. I wanted, no, I needed, to earn Aidan's trust.

"So give me the down low. Who's going to be there?"

"My family, this time. Consider this a gateway into greater things, grander parties, and more oppurtunities for you."

"Oppurtunities? I'm just pretending to be your girlfriend for a few hours tops Aidan."

"No, you ARE my girlfriend for as long as I need you."

"But I said no kissing earlier, there a line I have to draw and if not-"

"Look Lexi, I am not trying to be the bad guy here, but seeing as I'm the one who's gaurding your secret, I get to make the rules. I have a really horrible...My family is just not going to be so easily convinced, they're suspicious of me enough as it is but if I bring in a girlfriend that can't even stand to show some PDA, they're going to know."

I looked at him, at first I was pissed but after seeing the expression on his face I knew that this wasn't about me. I nodded,, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No, I apologize. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you like that. It's just that it's not like I'm going to have sex with you or anything," I shifted uncomfortably."but I can't have you bowing out because we might share a kiss."

"Alright Aidan, whatever it takes."

He look over to me and smiled, then a few minutes later we turned right onto a long road that eventually led us to a circle drive around the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life.

"We're here." He parked his car, got out (quite elegantly may I add), and opened my door for me.

I stepped out of the car and looked around, "You're kidding right".

Then walked out of the house, the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Lexi," I turned to Aidan...I forgot he was even there, "This is my brother".

Hey guys, I'm writing this note especially for my fanfic reviewers, WOW.

Thank you so much for commenting, even though I just started posting this story! I thought no one would read it at all! Thank you times a million, y'all are amazing. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you do and don't like about the chapter or if you want something special to happen just comment or pm me and I can make it happen! But what I reaaaalllllyyyy want to hear the most is who you guys want Lexi to end up with~


	8. Chapter 8

He look over to me and smiled, then a few minutes later we turned right onto a long road that eventually led us to a circle drive around the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life.

"We're here." He parked his car, got out (quite elegantly may I add), and opened my door for me.

I stepped out of the car and looked around, "You're kidding right".

Then walked out of the house, the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.

The most gorgeous man, that I've known for about a year. Hunter looked at me and furrowed his brow, looking confused. As he walked closer the confusion left and was replaced with a warm smile.

"Lexi? Is that you?"

I smiled and ran up to him, he grabbed me in a bear hug. "Hunter, what are you doing here?!"

He laughed, "Me? I'm having dinner with me family, what in the world could you be doing here?"

Aidan cleared his throat and walked up to us. "Lexi, why does it seem that I'm always interrupting something?"

Hunter then let go of me, looked at me then Aidan, suddenly realizing that I arrived with Aidan.

"Aidan said he was bringing his girlfriend but I never thought in a million years..."

"She's not my girlfriend..." Aidan looked away then looked down.

"What?" I was seriously confused. "What happened to our deal?"

Aidan just ignored me and looked at Hunter with a small smile, "I'm pulling a Hunter".

Hunter looked at Aidan,"Oh. Dude, you know how hard it was to keep it up. Plus, Sam will figure it out in like ten seconds."

"Wait," I was starting to understand,"Are you tell me that Hunter had a fake girlfriend too?"

Hunter nodded,"Yeah, and it was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to go through".

I looked back to Aidan, then once again to Hunter. "Why would it be that hard-"

"That's what she said." A young female, around the same height as Hunter came up to us. She was just as gorgeous as Hunter. I felt a small shift in the air. Whoever this girl was probably doesn't know about the fake dating.

She stuck her hand out,"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Sam." She gave me a genuine smile. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm-"

"Alexis." Hunter blurted out.

I looked over at him suspiciously, but decided to just go with. I gave a small chuckle,"Pleasure to meet you".

"Likewise." She then threw her arm around Hunter,"Mom is wondering what's taking you so long".

He turned to her and smiled,"Well, let's not keep the dragon waiting". Sam let out a small laugh. Even her laugh was perfect, it amazed me.

I began to walk behind them. After a few seconds of standing there, Aidan jogged up to walk beside me. He then grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers, giving him a reassuring look. The poor boy looked worried out of his mind.

We finally stepped into the house and I was awe stricken. The house felt so...cozy. Somehow, even though it was so large, the house felt like...well like a home.

We stepped into a large living room filled with adults. A woman, I assume Aidan's mother, got up to air kiss Hunter as well as Sam, before she approached us. She gave me a once over, an approving look in her eyes. I gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Aidan, darling, who is this?"

"Well, Mother, this is Alexis. The girl I told you about."

"Well I had no idea when you said pretty that you actually meant it." She turned to me smiling, "Great to finally meet you Alexis."

"And you Mrs. Pierce. I've heard so many good things about you, it's amazing to put a face to the name. Although I had mistaken you at first as Aidan's sister."

Everyone laughed, although what I said was quite lame Aidan's mother still leaned over to give me a small hug and said "I like you".

Aidan turned to me and added "Me too, that's why she's here". This got a small chuckle out of everyone as Aidan led me to a couch where, once we took our seats, he put his arm around me and held me close. It was actually comfortable, and felt natural.

When dinner was called we all took our seats on a long table, there were probably about 20 or so people. As an actress, I have no problem with off-stage acting. Unfortunately I do have a small case of stage fright, but when giving a performance like this, it's so easy to get sucked in and give it your best shot. Aidan, I could tell, was slowly beginning to…accept me. It was odd. He desired the approval of his family, and they gave it to him because I was there.

Dessert rolled around and Aidan and I decided to put on a cute little side show. I had gotten vanilla cake, and he had gotten chocolate, so every few minutes he and I would the other with a little bit of our own cake. By this time Aidan and I felt really comfortable around each other…we felt like friends.

So when I fed him an especially frost filled piece, it was obvious that it wasn't an accident when I smeared it all over his lips. We all laughed and so did Aidan when he saw the picture. Then when he wanted to clean it up I asked if anyone had a napkin.

A stupid move on my part.

As usual.

Someone on the table suggested loudly "You should get it off with your own lips".

Soon everyone was chiming in, daring me to kiss the chocolate frosting off my not-my-boyfriend.

For a split second, time slowed. I looked up wide eyed, and ended up meeting gazes with Hunter. He looked more nervous than I was. I looked around for the source of the voice and found it. Sam. I then shared a look with Aidan.

I nodded, and closing my eyes, I began to lean in.

Hi guys, It's Jeneane! I wanted to take a few seconds so please please read this!

First of all, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I actually edit other people's stories on Wattpad for them so by the time I start writing my own work I'm sick and tired of editing. I will eventually go back and edit these but it probably won't be until the series is completed.

**On another note, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Ruramen!**

:D

You're a great reader, thank you for being so invested in this story. If you guys give me reviews and whatnot I will more than likely dedicate everything to you. (Even my soul, you may have.)

I work really super hard on my writing and I would love love love lovvvvvee if you guys could comment and review, (even if it's super judgey, go ahead)!

Also, I have two other stories, and another one in the works. So right now I'm juggling for stories, actually five if you count the one I have on hold on Wattpad (Collide). Please don't get upset if it takes me a few days to upload and write. I am also starting work soon so I'll have less time then as well. Then I'll have school and Senior year first semester is hectic. Believe me when I tell ya, I love writing these for you guys and it **seriously **inspires me when I get reviews.

ONE LAST THING I PROMISE YO.

I would adore it, love it, praise it, freaking fall of in happiness, if you guys could take like 10 minutes to check out my other stories. Not As He Seems is definitely for people who read ACFHB. Right now, I'm kind of on an off spell with it so I would really appreciate comments about it and what you want to happen.

Another story, The Frog Prince: What Really Happened is a spinoff of The Frog Prince. I was SO sick the story lines only about the prince finding the princess and blablabla. So I decided I would do it from the point of view of the witch who turned the damn prince into a frog. This story is actually my freaking favorite so far. It's soooo much fun to write and I would seriously genuinely appreciate feedback.

Thank you all so much, I cannot tell you what it means to have you read this story.

-RocksArePeopleToo


	9. The Fact that I have to do this

Hey guys,

I understand a lot of you think this story doesn't belong on Fanfiction, and okay that's fine. However, you're wrong. This story is going to have some characters based off of a book called Anna and the French Kiss, and off of the sequel Lola and the Boy Next door.

I am NOT going to use the same damn character names and make it an exact replica because I want my story to be MY story, but I am giving certain characters later in the story similar traits to those characters.

**_I AM ALLOWED TO DO THAT._**

**_My story isn't even done yet, so how can you go report it?_**

Thank you for your time.

AND ALSO, my story IS on fiction press. Because it IS original. The whole thing is NOT based off a book. But some characters are, so it is allowed to be on fanfiction.

So in other words, fuck you.


End file.
